¿Amor o genjutsu?
by Master Dark
Summary: ¿Es el amor solo un genjutsu, o es algo más? NarutoxYakumo


**Titulo:** ¿Amor o Genjutsu?

**Autor:** Pues yo, si esta historia fuera de Kishimoto, Sasuke sería un dios y lo más probable es que la pareja fuera yaoi.

**Emparejamiento:** Naruto/Yakumo

**Notas del Autor:** Es un naruto x Yakumo, para los que no saben quién es, que puedo hacer, una cosa más, si quieren saber quiénes son los personajes de mis historias les recomiendo ver el relleno, no sé porque me gusta, tal vez sea porque durante los rellenos nunca se habla del teme. Me lleno de inspiración el capítulo 201 de shipudden, sakura llorando y admitiendo que lo único para lo que sirve es para hacer sufrir a Naruto, shikamaru, sai y el resto de los 11 de konoha (digo 11 porque para mi sasuke no merece llamarse un ninja de la hoja, al igual que lo creo con sakura pero que mas da) decidiendo acabar con sasuke, fue un lindo capitulo.

**Disclaimer:** Lastimosamente naruto no me pertenece, si fuera así todo sería muy diferente y sasuke estaría muerto o agonizando.

**Nota extra: **Al principio iba a dividirlo en varios capítulos pero me pareció una pérdida de tiempo, así que lo puse completo ya que estoy algo ocupado con las vueltas para entrar a la universidad, y no me gustaría dejar la historia a medias. Sinceramente no me gustan las personas que escriben fic y no los terminan, prefiero esperar un largo tiempo sabiendo que lo terminara, en vez de simplemente dejarlo en el olvido.

**Posdata:** Para este fic quería, podía y puse lemon, así que si no te gusta aprecio que hayas leído el testamento anterior. Como quiero complacer a todos mis lectores, si no les gusta el lemon me dicen y la próxima historia que haga la hare sin el. La historia me quedo un poco larga creo que se me paso la mano, pero aun asi espero y lo disfruten.

Yuuhi Kurenai disfrutaba del aire libre. No era ningún secreto. Día tras día, no importaba si el clima era soleado, lluvioso, o nevado. La mujer de ojos rojos siempre hizo todo lo posible para tomar ventaja de la condición de la naturaleza. El pueblo había oído toda clase de explicaciones por parte de los chismes que se producían a raíz de un grupo que Ino había formado para mantenerse enterado de todas las 'noticias' que sucedían en la aldea, habían proporcionado a los habitantes de Konoha toda clase de razones para explicar la adoración de Kurenai hacia el aire libre. Claro, algunos permanecieron en el terreno de la normalidad. Los rumores que decían que su amor por el exterior, se encontraba en su ADN no eran ideas _demasiado_ descabelladas, pero cuando el pueblo empezó a escuchar que Yuuhi Kurenai sólo amaba el aire libre porque no tenía casa y dormía en una caja, se hizo evidente que dicha información estaba errada.

Tales rumores, por supuesto, eran falsos. Kurenai era una persona a la que simplemente le gustaba el aire libre. No era más que eso. Su aprendiz, que caminaba al lado de la jounin, no disfrutaba tanto como lo hacía su maestra, prefería estar dibujando o practicando sus técnicas. Al igual que con su sensei, esta idea no era una sorpresa, sobre todo porque su piel pálida, contrastaba inmensamente con la piel de los muertos.

Si eso no fuera suficiente, el hecho de que su "tiempo al aire libre" sólo se gastó en entrenamiento, inmediatamente seguido de un retiro hacia el interior de su casa, debe anular cualquier duda sobre porque el color de su piel. Con esto en mente, no fue raro que haya detenido sus pasos para cuestionar a su instructor. "Kurenai-sensei, ¿a dónde vamos?", "Nos dirigimos a los campos de entrenamiento, Yakumo." Yakumo levantó una ceja, ante la obvia mentira de su Sensei, pero se abstuvo de hacer comentarios.

Si ellos se dirigían a los campos de entrenamiento, ¿no deberían estar caminando... de vuelta a su casa, a los campos de entrenamiento? En lugar de marchar en torno a Konoha ¿sin razón aparente? Llámala un bicho raro, pero eso era los pensamientos de Yakumo sobre la situación actual. Cuando Kurenai pidió recuperar su posición como instructor del equipo 8, luego de su informe sobre la misión de Yakumo, Tsunade aceptó su petición, con la condición de que la verdad detrás de la muerte de los padres de la niña Kurama se mantuviera oculta al público. Al igual que la ley del Sandaime respecto al Kyuubi, esto fue hecho exclusivamente para su protección. Nada beneficioso resultaría si esa información se extendiera por todo el pueblo.

La vida de Yakumo ya era bastante difícil. Si el pueblo descubriera que mató a sus padres, no importaría si no era _realmente_ ella, no lograrían nada más que añadir una carga más, a sus ya pesados hombros. Cuando Yakumo detuvo a su monstruo interno Idou, ella lo hizo solo para salvar a Naruto y Kurenai. Una vez que el calor de la batalla se extinguió, y la finalización de los eventos del día culminó, la niña pálida se sintió incapaz de hacer frente a la revelación de cómo sus padres _realmente_ murieron. Su odio hacia ella misma sólo aumentó más al saber que fue ella, aunque inconscientemente quien asesino a sus padres.

Odiaba la fragilidad de su propio cuerpo. Su condición física causo que sus posibilidades de convertirse en una poderosa Kunoichi de desvanecieran, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por convertirse en una ninja usando solo genjutsu. Yakumo despreciaba la angustia emocional por la que tuvo que pasar, al darse cuenta de que el objetivo colocado sobre ella _por su clan_ se convirtió en una meta inalcanzable. Ella odiaba la forma en que su propia ignorancia le hizo culpar y odiar a Kurenai y al tercer Hokage, que sólo estaban tratando de ayudarla porque ella era _tan débil_. Ella estaba disgustada consigo misma por casi matar a Kurenai y a Naruto gracias a su propia malicia equivocada. Por encima de todo, la mayoría de su odio hacia ella mismo provenía de los resultados que provoco al incendiar el cuarto principal de la mansión del clan Kurama. Si no fuera por su propia inutilidad y debilidad, sus padres aún estarían vivos.

Al llegar a un cruce de caminos, los ojos de Kurenai se movían continuamente de izquierda a derecha. "_Hmm... me pregunto dónde está. Será mejor que mantenga los ojos abiertos." _Después de unos minutos de vigilancia sin éxito, la jounin dejo de buscar, al no encontrar lo que buscaba, Kurenai siguió adelante.

Al darse cuenta de la actitud de su instructor, Yakumo entrecerró ligeramente sus ojos amarillo verdosos. Era evidente, que su pequeño paseo por el pueblo era un disfraz para buscar algo. Aunque ella odiaba que la dejaran totalmente desinformada, sobre todo afuera, se abstuvo de hacer comentarios.

La chica Kurama se paso encerrada en su habitación durante varios meses, completamente aislada del resto del mundo. En su mente, Yakumo creía que salir de la mansión, sería el primer paso para repetir su error de hacerle daño a los que ella quería proteger. La niña apenas comía y cuando lo hacía eran sólo unos cuantos mordiscos a los alimentos. También redujo considerablemente su sueño, tenía la ridícula noción de que era indigna de tal lujo.

Obviamente, este comportamiento no pasaba desapercibido. Teniendo en cuenta lo que pasó la última vez que Yakumo se encontraba presionada por los asuntos del clan, los Kuramas sabían que tenían que tener mucho cuidado al ayudar a su heredera. Inicialmente, Unkai, que había servido como una figura de abuelo hacia Yakumo, había dado instrucciones a los demás en que debían darle tiempo a solas para que pudiera hacer frente a dicha información traumática. No sólo era eso, sino que una de las principales razones por las que atacó antes, era que todo el clan vigilaba constantemente sus movimientos.

Una decisión equivocada, independientemente de las intenciones maravillosas con las que se realizaran, podrían hacer que Yakumo pudiera comenzar a repensar sus actos de venganza, esa fue la última cosa que los miembros del clan querían. Con esto en mente, los cinco meses siguientes se la pasaron de esta manera. En otras palabras, con el tiempo que avanzaba, la salud de Yakumo se deterioraba gradualmente. Los miembros del clan le dieron comida y agua, pero aparte de eso, la heredera Kurama permanecía a toda hora sola. Las excepciones fueron muy pocas y distantes entre sí. Es decir, los raros casos en los que Unkai o Kurenai le hacían una visita. Los dos querían más oportunidades para visitarla, pero con la mayoría del tiempo en la que Unkai debía tratar con las obligaciones que debía cumplir mientras era el jefe temporal del clan, y Kurenai, que tenía un equipo de genin, el tiempo era un lujo que no tenían.

Una noche, Kurenai decidió dar a Yakumo una visita sorpresa. Ella no había tenido la oportunidad de ver a su antigua alumna en un buen tiempo y sabía que esto iba a alegrar el día de la heredera Kurama. Sin embargo, lo que vio, era algo que la jounin nunca podría olvidar.

**Flashback**

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación de Yakumo, Kurenai notó a la niña sentada en el suelo, llevando algo en la mano. En una inspección más cercana, la instructora del equipo ocho identifico fácilmente el objeto como un cuchillo. En lugar de ser dirigida hacia fuera, la hoja se encontraba en dirección a sí misma, mientras sus manos temblaban muchísimo.

Inmediatamente comprendió las intenciones del su ex alumna, Kurenai corrió hacia la heredera Kurama, con la esperanza de que iba a intervenir a tiempo.

Un poco más temprano esa misma mañana, Yakumo había pensado en todo lo que había sucedido en su vida y una vez más, cubrió todos los hechos culpándose a sí misma. La niña tocó fondo, y el odio a sí misma la llevó a tomar esa decisión. Todo sería mejor si ella ya no se encontraba alrededor. Con su plan grabado en su mente, esperó hasta que los miembros del clan que la cuidaban, cumplieran sus tareas y se retiraran. Después de que confirmó que estaba totalmente sola, cogió el cuchillo. A pesar de que la morena creía merecer la muerte, las manos de Yakumo temblaban con furia, ella no podía dejar de odiarse aun mas a sí misma por esta vacilación para hacer lo que ella creía que debía hacer. La niña Kurama se perdió completamente en sus pensamientos y no se había percatado de la apertura de la puerta.

Sin más demora, Yakumo cerró los ojos y abandonó su resistencia, mientras que ella rápidamente dirigía el cuchillo hacia su corazón. O al menos, ese era el plan. Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de una mano agarrando la suya, deteniendo su acción autodestructiva, similar a su previo intento de suicidio. A diferencia de la última vez, en lugar de un monstruo que la detuvo, era la mano de Yuuhi Kurenai.

Kurenai fácilmente desarmo a la niña, tirando su cuchillo a un lado. Después, se arrodilló y agarró por los hombros a Yakumo. "¿Qué _diablos_ crees que estás haciendo? Honestamente, si crees que con esto vas a ayudar a los demás, estás muy equivocada Yakumo!" La niña Kurama se asustó. Fracasó en su intento y lo único que logró fue agobiar a su antigua maestra. En todos sus años de conocer a la jounin, ella _nunca_ había visto a Kurenai-sensei tan enojada. En el momento en que Yakumo empezó a caer, mientras se hundía cada vez más en la vergüenza, sintio como Kurenai la levantaba y empezaba a caminar.

La jounin no podía creer que, ¡Yakumo iría tan lejos!, ella hubiera seguido gritando a su antigua alumna, pero cuando recogido a Yakumo del suelo, Kurenai quedó sin aliento. ¿Cómo podía haber pasado por alto esto? No sólo había bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos debido a su obvio insomnio, la niña también estaba _increíblemente_ delgada. Kurenai ya había oído de los otros Kuramas sobre los hábitos alimentarios de Yakumo, o la falta de ellos. Por desgracia, eso no fue todo, una vez que Kurenai había echado un vistazo al cuerpo de la niña, la imagen mostro lo débil que estaba, la jounin noto pequeños cortes en los brazos de Yakumo que obviamente eran auto-infligidos. Ella hizo todo lo posible para luchar contra las lágrimas que querían caer de sus rojizos ojos. Pensar en todos los daños físicos y emocionales por los que tuvo que pasar su preciosa ex-alumno, era simplemente... _inaceptable_.

Kurenai entrecerró los ojos. Esto había estado ocurriendo durante _mucho,_ mucho tiempo. Ella una vez más puso las manos sobre los hombros de Yakumo, sólo que esta vez el contacto era suave. Ella comenzó a hablar en voz baja a la muchacha, mientras mantenía un rastro de severidad, que efectivamente no dejaba lugar para un debate. "Yakumo, una vez que supiste la verdad, yo creía que necesitabas un tiempo a solas para hacer frente a todo esto y yo respetaba tu privacidad. Pero después de ver esto..., lo siento, pero ya no puedo seguir de pie viéndote como te destruyes a ti misma. Vas a obtener ayuda y no me importa si tengo que arrastrarte pataleando y gritando como un bebé!"

**Fin Flashback**

Mientras seguían caminando, Kurenai continuó recorriendo con su mirada toda la calle, en busca de su objetivo. Tomando una mirada rápida hacia su alumna, se dio cuenta que la lengua de Yakumo se estaba frotando en el interior de su mejilla, como si tratara de quitar algo de comida no deseada pegada en su boca. "_¿Qué está haciendo?" _se pregunto interiormente la jounin. Unos segundos más tarde, la respuesta vino a su mente y tuvo que reprimir una risita. "_Chica tonta, alguien tenía un gran frasco de mantequilla de maní durante el almuerzo de hoy."_ La jounin sonrió a la niña. "_Estoy muy contento de haberte detenido ese día. No me quiero ni imaginar lo que hubiera sucedido si hubiera sido de otra manera..."_

Por suerte, Yakumo nunca quiso patalear, ni gritar como un bebé. Tampoco tuvo que ser arrastrado, que fue un gran alivio para Kurenai, que tenía miedo de la escena embarazosa que aquella acción infantil pudiera provocar. El primer destino de la jounin ojiroja fue el centro de atención médica en el casco urbano, donde inmediatamente solicitó un asesoramiento psicológico extenso para Yakumo Kurama.

La solicitud fue respondida rápidamente, y la chica Kurama inmediatamente comenzó a pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo en terapia intensiva. Su terapeuta no era otro que Shizune. Con un caso raro y extenso, Tsunade creía que no podía permitirse tener a nadie que no fuera de su confianza para manejar la situación de Yakumo.

Incluso con las inmensas habilidades Shizune, ayudar a la heredera del clan no fue una tarea fácil. Con su trabajo de medico reducido, Shizune pudo enfocarse en la situación tomando las cosas un paso a la vez. La primera orden fue una alteración muy necesaria en las condiciones de vida de Yakumo. Su casa contenida demasiados recuerdos inquietantes. En todas partes se veía, todo lo que tocaba le servía como un constante recordatorio de sus pecados imperdonables. Junto a otros problemas que llegaron a ser demasiado para que ella pudiera manejarlos.

Por suerte, el proyecto de cambiar de hogar a Yakumo se produjo en el momento más oportuno. Un mes antes, Asuma y Kurenai se habían comprometido, con la idea de un posterior matrimonio en el horizonte, (detengan las maquinas… bueno quiero explicar algo, no quiero que malinterpreten el porqué pongo a kurenai y Asuma juntos, no es que deteste a esta pareja, solo la necesito para la historia, sinceramente preferiría escribir una historia NarutoxKurenai, eso es todo… enciendan las maquinas y a continuar) la jounin de ojos rojos se preparaba para mudarse con su novio y su sobrino, Konohamaru.

Inmediatamente después de la invasión de la arena y el sonido, el nieto del Sandaime fue puesto bajo la custodia de su familia más cercana, Asuma. Konohamaru estaba muy emocionado de tener a su "tía" Kurenai en su casa de forma permanente. Con esto en mente, Shizune formulo un plan. Después de todo, lo único que podría hacer al chico más feliz que tener una figura materna, sería tener una _hermana mayor_.

Como Shizune esperaba, convenció a Asuma y Kurenai que permitieran a Yakumo estar en su casa, lo cual no representaba ningún problemas. Todo lo que quedaba por hacer era preguntar al clan. Cuando convencieron con facilidad al clan Kurama de permitir a su heredera irse, sin duda fue motivo de una gran sorpresa. Con el deseo del clan de recuperar su antigua fuerza, el acuerdo, sin mucho esfuerzo de permitir a Yakumo salir del clan, era la última cosa que Shizune esperaba. Pensó que sería una gran discusión antes siquiera que tal solicitud se tuviera en cuenta, y mucho menos fuera aceptado.

En realidad, la explicación de Shizune al clan Kurama respecto a los problemas de Yakumo era todo lo que se necesitaba. Cuando escucharon, sobre el segundo intento de suicidio de su heredera, llevó a los que siempre habían cuidado de ella a tomar esa decisión. Incluso durante el incidente de hace tres años, esos sentimientos nunca han cambiado, Unkai y los demás hicieron lo que creían que era correcto, tanto para ella como para todos los demás. Cuando Shizune recomendó cambiar el hogar de Yakumo, se le concedió casi inmediatamente. Los miembros del clan Kurama sabían también que era lo correcto.

Sobra decir que Yakumo no estaba muy contenta con el arreglo. Aparte de Kurenai, iba a vivir con completos extraños y teniendo en cuenta sus puntos de vista adquiridos durante su aislamiento, no le caía muy bien relacionarse con personas que no conocía. Con la persuasión suficiente de Shizune, Kurenai, y el resto del clan Kurama, Yakumo finalmente acepto, siendo la primera vez en la historia de Konoha que una heredera de un clan se trasladaba fuera de casa.

Una vez instalada, Shizune comenzó rápidamente la nueva fase de su plan. Yakumo debía aumentar de peso, por lo que la ninja médica le dio instrucciones sobre lo que debía consumir, la heredera Kurama necesitaba un aumento masivo en el consumo de calorías, de preferencia alimentos que contuvieran calorías concentradas. Shizune le recomendó que mantuvieran una cantidad abundante de lo siguiente: mantequilla de maní, leche en polvo y huevos para utilizar siempre que fuera posible. Sorprendentemente, la heredera Kurama, acepto estos nuevos métodos alimenticios con bastante facilidad. Si bien la leche en polvo y los huevos no se encontraban en la lista de su comida favorita, Yakumo tuvo cierto gustó hacia a la mantequilla de maní. Aplicaba la dulce sustancia sobre casi cualquier cosa comestible y se convirtió en la forma más fácil de poner una sonrisa en el rostro de la chica pálida.

"Kurenai-sensei... ¿qué estás buscando?" Si Kurenai poseyera una personalidad similar a la de Hinata, ella hubiera puesto una cara en estado de shock por la pregunta perspicaz de su estudiante. Hizo todo lo posible por fingir inocencia y voltio hacia Yakumo con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro, ocultando su vergüenza de que su objetivo fuera descubierto tan fácilmente. "¿Por qué Yakumo, que te dio esa idea? Este buen tiempo prácticamente esta rogando para que gente como nosotros disfrutemos de ella. Lo único que quería era compartir una experiencia tan maravillosa contigo."

Una vez más, Yakumo entrecerró un poco los ojos, aunque la heredera Kurama no se molestó en ocultar su diversión. "Oh, realmente? Así que me dices que has estado buscando frenéticamente a cambio de nada? Bueno, entonces supongo que la edad finalmente está empezando a afectarte, Kurenai-sensei. Lo siento, debe ser algo tortuoso."

La jounin de ojos rojos apretó los dientes en molestia. Sólo tenía treinta y uno, lo cual podría considerarse aun como _joven_. "En realidad no debes actuar de manera inocente, Yakumo. No creas que no te vi robando el postre de Konohamaru durante el almuerzo." Kurenai reprendió. Ahora era el turno de Yakumo de sentir vergüenza. Durante el almuerzo, ella rápidamente le arrebató al niño su postre mientras estaba distraído. El enano sostenía la galleta de mantequilla de maní en frente de Yakumo, prácticamente estaba _rogando _a que ella lo tomara.

Con la dieta de Yakumo en marcha, la asistente de la Godaime tenía una preocupación más que necesitaban ser atendida. La heredera Kurama debía recuperar su confianza. No se aceptaban peros al respecto, era necesario hacerlo. Desafortunadamente, a diferencia de los otros procedimientos, Shizune sólo podía hacer unas recomendaciones. Lo más que podía hacer era aconsejar a sus "padres" a que le dieran merecidos elogios e incluirla en todas las actividades de la familia. Básicamente, quería que Yakumo se sintiera valorada y querida en su nueva casa.

La confianza no puede ser forzada. No podía ser fijada con un jutsu. Otros podían haber ayudado, pero la decisión en última instancia, descansaba en sus manos. Yakumo tenía que creer en ella misma. Todo lo demás estaba condenado al fracaso. Por suerte, con el tiempo la confianza en sí misma logró regresar gracias a una fuente cercana. Konohamaru.

Cuando Yakumo y Kurenai se mudaron a la mansión Sarutobi, la única persona a la que le hablo fue a Kurenai. Ella tendía a evitar a los otros dos. Asuma entendía, y lo mejor que pudo hacer fue dar a la niña su espacio, al mismo tiempo que ofrecía palabras de sabiduría cada vez que parecía estar en la necesidad de un consejo. Konohamaru fue un caso diferente. El chico estaba encantado de tener una "nee-chan". Como hijo único, siempre se aburría y quería alguien con quien poder jugar en casa. El Sandaime y asuma podían ayudarle mucho, pero no precisamente a ser sus compañeros de juegos infantiles.

Yakumo amablemente rechazaba cada intento de el por querer jugar con ella a los ninjas, ella no era una persona cruel, sólo quería que la dejaran sola. Después de un par de semanas de persistencia de Konohamaru, la chica Kurama cedió, aunque sólo fuera para hacer que el niño se callara.

El patio central de la mansión Sarutobi era gigantesco, con su perímetro totalmente vallado, Yakumo se sentía segura del mundo exterior. La heredera Kurama no había disfrutado gran parte de su infancia. Sus años de juventud los pasó entrenando con la meta de devolver a su clan su antiguo prestigio. Jugaba con Konohamaru y sus amigos, se sentía... _increíble_. Nunca hubiera pensado que algo tan simple como jugar a los ninjas, pudiera traer tanta risa y la alegría. Su constante ceño fruncido fue sustituido poco a poco con hermosas sonrisas. Aunque ella nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, los cambios graduales en su comportamiento decían mucho de sus sentimientos, mucho más que las palabras más elaboradas.

Durante este tiempo de unión, llegó a conocer a la pequeña banda de inadaptados a los que Konohamaru llamaba amigos. Descubrio que el sueño de Konohamaru era convertirse en Hokage, Udon y su extraño amor hacia las ecuaciones matemáticas y Moegi con su creciente deseo de convertirse en un fuerte kunoichi. Cuando Konohamaru le preguntó sobre su sueño, Yakumo respondió inmediatamente. No pensó, no se pregunto, no dudo, sin meditar las palabras adecuadas, habló desde el fondo de su corazón y dijo lo que realmente aspiraba. _Convertirse en la especialista en genjutsu que sus padres siempre quisieron que fuera y restaurar el prestigio de su clan_.

Las palabras la herían, pero incluso si ella lo deseaba, Yakumo no podía negar la verdad. Reconstruir la grandeza de su clan _siempre_ ha sido su sueño. Después de unas semanas de intenso debate interno, se acercó y pidió a Kurenai que fuera su sensei una vez más. En circunstancias normales, el éxito era imposible. El físico de la heredera no era el adecuado, pero aseguró que, plenamente consciente de que las probabilidades estaban abrumadoramente en contra de ella, Yakumo afirmo que daría su mejor esfuerzo.

Kurenai y Yakumo fueron sacados de sus pensamientos cuando la razón de su caminata se presentaba. O más específicamente, se le oyó gritar desde lo alto de un poste de teléfono, donde fácilmente alertaba al par de su ubicación. "Todo el mundo! Uzumaki Naruto ha regresado!"

Yakumo Kurama sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. Tres años. Después de tres largos años, por fin lo vio una vez más. Naruto Uzumaki. La primera impresión del niño en su mente consistía en un niño fuerte, irrespetuoso y totalmente entrometido en asuntos que no le correspondían. Sus ideas sólo se afirmaron cuando irrumpió en su casa. Independientemente de sus intenciones, no tenía ninguna razón para seguirla ahí como un loco acosador. Sin embargo, esa opinión, cambió pronto, cuando él la defendió firmemente tanto como Kurenai contra Unkai. No sólo eso, sino que su preocupación y comprensión sobre la situación le fascinaba de una manera que no podía describir.

Kurenai noto su reacción. En el rostro pálido de la chica, un ligero rubor aparecía en sus mejillas. _"Perfecto. Espero que todo esto vaya a salir bien." _"Bueno Yakumo, ¿qué te parece si vamos para allá y decimos hola?" Preguntó, señalando hacia los dos shinobi muy conocidos que regresaban. La sorpresa de su aprendiz solo duró un momento, luego vio como ella asentía levemente con la cabeza.

Naruto suspiro con alegría, sus viajes lo llevaron a muchos lugares durante estos últimos años y si bien había ciertos lugares impresionantes, ninguna se comparaba con este pueblo. A pesar de experiencias de la infancia, Uzumaki Naruto disfrutaba estar en casa. Jiraiya sonrió, asumió que su aprendiz empezaría a hacer ciertas travesuras tontas al alcanzar el interior de Konoha. No es que quisiera detenerlo. Pero tenía planeado reunirse con Tsunade inmediatamente para informarle de su regreso, ir a cualquier lugar antes de reportarse con Tsunade, sería perjudicial para la salud de ambos. Después, podría hacer algunas _investigaciones_.

"Jiraiya-sama?" Se dio la vuelta, notando a Kurenai Yuuhi y a una chica que necesita desesperadamente un tiempo en el sol. Sonriendo, respondió: "Ha sido un tiempo, Kurenai". Naruto bajo del poste, para ver quiénes eran las personas que estaban junto a el sabio-pervertido, "El placer es mío." Al shinobi rubio le tomo poco tiempo para reconocer a las dos personas. La apariencia de Kurenai no había cambiado, por lo que su identidad era evidente. Mientras que el último encuentro de Naruto con la otra mujer se produjo cuando ella era mucho más corta, sólo recordaba a una única chica con la piel como la luz: Yakumo Kurama.

Acercándose a la estudiante de Kurenai, se detuvo justo en frente de ella, "Tú eres... Yakumo, ¿no? Si es así, vaya que realmente has crecido!" Exclamó, elevando los brazos al aire indicando el evidente crecimiento de altura, que alcanzaba fácilmente los 1,60 cm, en comparación con su peso. Su evaluación era cierta, estaba unos centímetros más alta. Ella sonrió ante su conocimiento, el placer de saber que fácilmente se acordó de ella. "Gracias, tu también has crecido mucho..." Como alguien sin experiencia en hablar con un miembro del sexo opuesto, cerca de su edad, no estaba segura de qué decir. Además, a diferencia de hablar con Kurenai o Konohamaru, lamentablemente no sentía la misma comodidad al hablar con Naruto todavía.

Kurenai se dio cuenta de su difícil situación y se aclaró la garganta, para entrar en materia. "Hemos oído que regresarían, Jiraiya-sama, y para ser honestos, estábamos buscando a ustedes dos." Los otros tres arquearon las cejas ante su declaración. Yakumo no sabía nada de este acuerdo, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Tal vez Kurenai-sensei necesitaba algunos consejos del estimado Jiraiya-sama. El hombre pervertido sonrió, envío a Naruto una mirada, una mirada que tenía un toque pervertido. "Bueno, que podemos hacer por ustedes?"

Ignorando el tono sugerente, ella respondió rápidamente, para que el viejo pervertido no se hiciera ilusiones. "Estoy seguro que ya has oído hablar de esto, pero los exámenes de Chunin no sólo estarán en breve, sino que también se realizaran aquí. Debido a que Naruto sigue siendo un genin, yo esperaba que él y mi alumna Yakumo Kurama pudieran estar en el mismo equipo para los Exámenes Chunin. Y yo no quiero sonar aprovechada, pero también me estaba preguntando si Naruto podía ayudar a Yakumo con su taijutsu, ya que es la zona en la que más necesita experiencia."

Yakumo apenas y evito sonrojarse. Así que ése era su plan. Kurenai debe de haberse dado cuenta de que ella... estaba agradecida por el chico que la salvó. Mientras que Kurenai siempre trato de ayudarla, siempre evitaba decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos. Aun cuando su instructor se mostró reacio, Naruto no dudó en decirle la verdad en aquel entonces, y ella _necesitaba_ escuchar eso. Ella pensó que ese debió haber sido el primer indicio para que Kurenai se diera cuenta. El resto debe de haber llegado más tarde, debido a que era relativamente obvio.

Ella no estaba segura de si debía dar las gracias a Kurenai o encerrarla en una cruel pintura de gran tamaño hasta la próxima semana. Naruto se volvió hacia la jounin. "¿Eh? ¿Te refieres a un equipo conmigo, Yakumo y Sakura?" Ahora fue el turno de Kurenai para arquear las cejas, "Tu no lo sabías? Los demás de tu clase ya han pasado su examen." "¿Qué?" Grito mientras abría los ojos, Naruto experimento un repentino deseo de rasgar sus vestiduras. Realizar el examen junto con amigos fue algo que esperaba hacer durante todo el tiempo lejos de la aldea.

Se calmó con suficiente rapidez. Uzumaki Naruto no sería derrotado tan fácilmente. Riendo, Jiraya no pudo evitar molestar a su discípulo, "No me gustaría ser tú, chico. Todos tus amigos estarán salvando al mundo mientras tú arrancas hierbas y cuidas cachorros. Jajajaja!" El rubio guardo silencio, Yakumo sonrió en tono de disculpa en su dirección. "Hey, espera un segundo. ¿Por qué no puedes entrenarla tú, Kurenai-sensei?" El rubio preguntó.

Colocando una mano sobre su estómago, la ojos rojos sonrió. "Lo haría si pudiera, pero en realidad estoy embarazada de cinco meses. No he sido capaz de lograr cualquier entrenamiento real con Yakumo desde hace un tiempo." La idea de su embarazo siempre le hizo sonreír de felicidad. Decirlo en voz alta contribuía a sentirse aun más orgullosa.

Tanto Naruto como Jiraiya amplianron los ojos en estado de shock ante la noticia. "Espera un momento! ¿Quién es el hombre con suerte?" El ermitaño pervertido preguntó: "¿Es Kakashi?" No había duda en su mente. Sólo Kakashi, el pervertido seguidor de su serie Icha-Icha, podría conseguir capturar a alguien tan bonita como Yuuhi Kurenai. "De ninguna manera!" Ella echaba chispas. Ambos, Kurenai _y_ Yakumo miraron al pervertido. Esta última había escuchado más que suficientes historias sobre la obsesión al porno del jounin. Sólo la idea de que alguien tan espeluznante como Hatake Kakashi, vivera bajo el mismo techo y que se encontrara con su amigo/instructor en la misma cama era más que suficiente para hacer hervir la sangre de Yakumo.

Jiraiya agito las manos en el aire, con la esperanza de apaciguar su ira. "Está bien, está bien, lo siento! No pude evitarlo." Al darse cuenta de las damas comenzaban a relajarse, sonrió. En contra de su mejor juicio, el Sannin preguntó: "¿Fue Gai?" El viejo pervertido tragó saliva, cuando la intención de matar por parte de ambas kunoichis se elevó a nuevas alturas. Si las cosas empeoraron, Jiraiya estaba totalmente preparado para escapar de su furia femenina. Había entrenado bien a Naruto. Seguramente el joven Jinchuuriki podía ofrecer una _oferta_ misericordia para él. "Kurenai-sensei. ¿Puedo usar mi genjutsu en él?" Yakumo preguntó inocentemente. El pervertido parpadeó. "Genjutsu?"

Naruto, en cambio, comenzó a sudar. Él sin duda recordaba las capacidades de genjutsu de la pálida muchacha. Si había sido entrenado por Kurenai, preferiría no descubrir qué tipo de escenarios Yakumo podría formar con su mente. Si bien su preocupación por el Sannin pervertido no fue mucha_, _él prefería que Yakumo no extendiera su ira hacia él también.

"¿Qué era eso del entrenamiento? Suena como una buena idea para mí." Aligerando el estado de ánimo, Naruto protegió a su ingrato sensei de una experiencia dolorosa.

Jiraiya suspiró: "Yo estoy bien con eso. El niño tiene que dejar de ser un genin de todas formas, aunque la decisión realmente depende de Tsunade." De ninguna manera iba a decidir a espaldas de su compañera de equipo. Hasta donde él sabe le gusta mantener su cabeza unida a sus hombros. "Muy bien, me alegro de oírlo. Estás de acuerdo, Yakumo?" Kurenai estaba contento de que su petición se realizó sin problemas. Si todo iba bien, la vida de Yakumo podría mejorar aún más. La muchacha pálida asintió con la cabeza.

Tsunade se despertó con una molestia extrema, ya que la puerta de su oficina se abrió con una fuerza tremenda. Acompañado por un grito muy fuerte."Tsunade-baa-chan!" Tsunade despertó al instante, y mientras sus instintos primarios exigían saber quién era lo suficientemente estúpido como para interrumpir su sueño de belleza y llevarlo directamente a un mundo dolor, se detuvo después de analizar su apariencia. El pelo rubio y ojos azules era una rara combinación dentro de los muros de Konoha, pero esa sonrisa de zorro confirmó sus dudas. El joven de pie delante de ella era Uzumaki Naruto. Ella corrió hacia su ubicación, sus brazos lo rodearon en un fuerte abrazo, sin vacilación, a pesar de que tuvo un vistazo rápido de los demás en el cuarto, Jiraiya no era una sorpresa, después de todo era el maestro de Naruto, pero no esperaba encontrarse con Kurenai Yuuhi o Yakumo Kurama.

"Te extrañé mocoso." La presencia de los otros no importa de cualquier manera, ya que su llegada en un mismo grupo lo más probable es que era una coincidencia. Él sonrió, "Bien, porque con mi nuevo entrenamiento, no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que termines perdiendo tu puesto de Hokage!" Tsunade se permitió una leve risa. Ella esperaba eso de él. Sin embargo, aunque brevemente, Yakumo frunció el ceño ante la vista de que otra_ mujer _abrazaba a Naruto a su antojo. Aun así, la captura de acciones sutiles era la segunda naturaleza de la médica especialista.

Tsunade levantó una ceja ante el gesto de la chica Kurama. Por lo que recordaba, Naruto era atractivo para las mujeres extranjeras, como princesas o esa chica Isaribi de Mar País... Ella aun no había encontrado una mujer nativa de Konoha cuya relación con Naruto se extendiera más allá de una simple amistad.

Jiraiya rió ante la actitud de ambas mujeres, no tenía ni idea de que regresar a Konoha acabaría siendo tan entretenido, solo esperaba conseguir un buen asiento y disfrutar de todo el espectáculo. Tsunade soltó al rubio y regresó a su escritorio. "Jiraya, tu informe puede esperar, me gustaría hablar con Kurenai y Yakumo primero." Pronuncio mientras mantenía los dedos entrelazados, descansando cómodamente en su escritorio, Tsunade volvió a los negocios.

El gran pervertido fingió tristeza, "Eres cruel, Tsunade. Le das un abrazo a Naruto, pero dejas a tu sabio y poderoso compañero de equipo sin amor." Ella sonrió dulcemente, "Exactamente". Al momento en que la Hokage comenzó a abrir la conversación, Kurenai comenzó la siguiente fase de su plan, "En realidad, Hokage-sama, Yakumo y yo nos encontramos con Naruto y Jiraiya-sama el día de hoy, y no podría haber ocurrido en mejor momento." A sabiendas, de que había captado la atención de Tsunade, continuó "Como ustedes saben, mi embarazo está obstaculizando mi capacidad para entrenar correctamente a Yakumo en la mejora de su Taijutsu, que necesita para los próximos exámenes Chunin, consciente de esto, le pedimos a Naruto si podía ayudarla en este campo y él aceptó de buen manera. Por no hablar de si ya están entrenando juntos, ellos podrían formar un equipo para el examen, lo cual sería beneficioso para ambos."

"_Así que no fue una coincidencia."_ Tsunade tuvo que abstenerse de rodar sus ojos. Ella vio a través de los ojos rojos de la Jonin su obvio plan a una milla de distancia. La especialista médica ya había estado en incontables batallas antes de que Kurenai estuviera siquiera en el vientre de su madre. ¿Realmente creía que Tsunade no se daría cuenta de su intento de actuar como casamentera?

Miro a los hombres en la sala. "¿Es esto cierto?" Naruto asintió con entusiasmo, con una sonrisa en la dirección de Yakumo, "¡Sí! No me importa en absoluto. Yakumo y yo tendremos un montón de diversión juntos!" Los ojos de la Hokage se lanzaron a la heredera Kurama, inmediatamente después de que Naruto dejó de hablar. Había pocas dudas de que las palabras torpes de Naruto no eran intencionales, pero Tsunade tenía que dar el crédito a la niña pálida, la mayoría de la gente no podría ocultar tan bien un sonrojo. "¿Qué dices sobre esto, Jiraiya?" Ella notó que su compañero de equipo estaba haciendo todo lo posible para evitar reírse "Bueno, no es un problema para mí. El niño debe ser promovido de todos modos, ¿qué mejor manera que pasar cada día con una bella dama para que esto ocurra?"

Tsunade pellizcó el puente de su nariz y suspiró. Por supuesto Jiraiya no tendría ningún problema con la idea, claro, después de que pudiera conseguir un buen lugar para observar todo, tendría que mantener un ojo en su compañero para que no se aprovechara de la situación. A continuación Tsunade centró su atención en el único ocupante de la habitación que aún no había pronunciado una sola palabra. "¿Y cómo te sientes acerca de esto, Yakumo? Esta será tu primer entrenamiento sin la guía de Kurenai".

Un poco alarmada por ser señalada, Yakumo cerró los ojos un instante mientras inclina la cabeza en un intento de evitar el malestar. "Yo estoy bien con el arreglo Tsunade-sama. Yo, eh... esto puede ser una buena oportunidad para un cambio."

La Godaime no dijo nada acerca de su comportamiento. Ella sabía muy bien sobre la terapia intensiva de la heredera Kurama, y en todo caso, viendo a Yakumo hablar sobre cualquier intento de superarse siempre era una buena señal. "Bueno como yo no tengo objeciones, voy a permitirlo."

Aclarándose la garganta, Kurenai puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Yakumo, "Tengo algunos recados que hacer, así que nos vemos más tarde. Tienes que estar en casa antes de que oscurezca, Prefiero no tener que enviar a Konohamaru-kun a buscarte."

"_Konohamaru?_"Naruto levantó una ceja, pero no hizo comentarios. Yakumo se sorprendió. "Pero Kurenai-sensei! ¿Qué hay de nuestro entrenamiento de hoy?, supongo que Naruto ya debe tener cosas que hacer hoy y no tendré a nadie con quien entrenar." "No tienes por qué preocuparte, Yakumo," Kurenai declaro con calma, con una sonrisa de complicidad, "Puesto que tu y Naruto entrenaran juntos, ¿por qué lo acompañas para que cada uno aprenda mas del otro? Quiero decir, Tsunade-sama ya ha dado su aprobación para que ustedes dos formen un equipo, ¿por qué no empezar ahora? Estoy segura de que Naruto no tendría ningún problema. Verdad, Naruto?"

Naruto observo con una mirada un poco desconcertante a la amante del genjutsu y asintió con la cabeza. Naruto realmente no tenía problema con la compañía de Yakumo. "Eso está bien." Se enfrentó a Yakumo. "En verdad, no tengo mucho que hacer, que tal si empezamos con el entrenamiento ahora mismo" exclamo el rubio con su habitual animo. Yakumo solo asintió y cada persona del grupo se separo a hacer lo que debían hacer, Tsunade a emborracharse, digo a trabajar. Jiraya a buscar un buen lugar en el que pudiera realizar su _investigación. _Kurenai a hacer sus supuestos recados. Y Naruto y Yakumo a comenzar con su entrenamiento.

Han pasado ya varios meses desde aquel acuerdo y la relación de Naruto y Yakumo se ha hecho mucho más fuerte. Pasar el examen fue realmente sencillo, Yakumo había fortalecido su taijutsu y su condición física fue mejorando poco a poco, aunque no era precisamente debido al entrenamiento, era algo mucho más profundo y sentimental. A diferencia de la ultima vez no estaba el teme para retrasarlos, ya que la primera vez que intento pasar el examen chunin con sakura y sasuke, el fue el causante de todos sus problemas, primero el ataque del pedófilo de orochimaru cuya intención no era otra que hacerle un chupón a sasuke (perdonen por esto pero no puede evitar ponerlo, jajaja, odio a orochimaru por matar al tercer Hokage), luego siguió el ataque de los del sonido, al que tuvieron que acudir varios ninjas de la hoja para salvar su patético trasero. Sin ese factor que los retrasara, ambos pudieron convertirse en chunin rápidamente a medida que su relación se hacía cada vez más estrecha. (Posdata: no quise poner el examen por que no es mi meta en este fic, así que imagínense algo y si no pueden piensen que fue parecido al examen anterior)

Era el último día del año, y casi toda Konoha estaba ayudando con los preparativos para el festival, Naruto y Yakumo habían decidió ir juntos, a pesar de que ninguno tenía mucha experiencia en tratar el tema de las citas, aunque Naruto no sabía exactamente que era, solo había invitado a la chica Kurama por instinto.

El festival comenzaba desde temprano, no había llegado la noche cuando todo estaba abierto, Naruto estaba vestido de forma sencilla, llevaba una camisa negra con un chaleco naranja con el emblema de su clan marcado en la parte trasera, sus pantalones eran negro mate, después de todo el no era de esos que se preocupaban mucho por su apariencia exterior, ya que el sabia que lo que cuenta es lo que hay dentro de esa persona, se encontraba muy nervioso y asombrado desde que vio a Yakumo cuando salieron de la mansión sarutobi.

**Flashback**

Naruto se encontraba junto con Asuma y Konohamaru en frente de la mansión en espera de Kurenai y Yakumo, los presentes quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a las dos damas vestidas de una forma que simplemente resaltaba su belleza natural. Kurenai llevaba un vestido de color negro que dejaba al descubierto su hombro izquierdo, y terminaba en forma diagonal en su muslo derecho, junto con unos tacones y accesorios a juego. Sin embargo a Naruto, en esos momentos no podría importarle menos la apariencia de la jounin ojos rojos.

Su atención estaba completamente dirigida hacia la que sería su pareja el día de hoy. Yakumo estaba vestida con un kimono de color violeta adornado con unas cuantas flores de sakura de color rosa. Su rostro no mostraba rastro alguno de maquillaje, lo cual solo demostraba que no necesitaba de el para lucir hermosa. Aun así sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas.

Cuando Kurenai les pregunto cómo se veían, solo pudieron responder con un tartamudeo, debido obviamente a que habían quedado sorprendidos ante la belleza de ambas mujeres. Después de una pequeña risita por parte de Kurenai decidieron partir hacia el festival. Yakumo se sujeto al brazo de Naruto, que desde ese mismo instante comenzó a sentirse aun más nervioso.

**Fin Flashback**

Naruto hizo todo lo posible por "normalizarse" (como si fuera posible, no creo que haya cura para la estupidez absoluta, jajaja, no saben cómo disfruto burlarme de Naruto) para poder disfrutar del máximo el festival. Naruto había invitado a Yakumo a varios juegos del festival, sin mencionar muchas de las tradiciones que conlleva la llegada del año nuevo. Naruto invito a la heredera kurama a su sitio favorito, Ramen Ichiraku, aunque no fue una sorpresa para Yakumo, ya que siempre después de un día de entrenamiento Naruto terminaba invitándola a comer ramen.

A cada minuto que pasaba se acercaba más el año nuevo, Naruto y Yakumo habían decidido ir a un lugar más tranquilo a recibir el año nuevo, se dirigieron hacia los rostros Hokage, el lugar en el que siempre estaba el rubio cuando quería disipar sus dudas. La peli-marrón conocía este lugar, ya que Naruto se lo había enseñado tiempo atrás, ese fue uno de los días más especiales para ella, ese día, cuando se encontraban en la montaña de los Hokages, Naruto le había dicho que este era su lugar especial, y nadie conocía de el a excepción de la gente que era importante para él, con esas palabras dejo en claro que para él, ella era una chica especial en su vida.

Tardaron menos de cinco minutos en llegar al lugar mencionado… desde hay podía verse toda la aldea, adornada no solamente por las luces del festival, sino también por la luna y las estrellas que brillaban intensamente en el cielo nocturno.

"¡Falta un minuto!" retumbo la voz de Tsunade por toda Konoha, los gritos de alegría se oían a la distancia, aun que… de lo más recóndito de su ser Yakumo solto un suspiro, el rubio giro y vio como, suavemente, su liviana cabeza se recostaba en su hombro. En ese instante el corazón de Naruto empezó a latir violentamente, toda la sangre se subió a sus mejillas, sonrojándolo totalmente, estaban hay simplemente mirando al cielo… el momento era simplemente romántico. En un arranque de valor o tal vez de estupidez, Naruto envolvió cariñosamente sus brazos alrededor de Yakumo. Ella se acomodó, disfrutando del calor que producían sus cuerpos entre sí, no se atrevían a mirarse solo disfrutaban el momento.

Los latidos de ambos se aceleraron cuando empezó la cuenta regresiva, sentían que algo… estaba a punto de ocurrir. "diez… nueve… ocho… siete…" La voz de Tsunade, acompañada por la de todo el pueblo resonaba por toda Konoha. "tres… dos… uno…" los gritos de alegría no se hicieron esperar, el cielo se lleno de fuegos artificiales. Yakumo sin romper el abrazo, volteo para enfrentar su mirada con la de Naruto, sus ojos tenían una mirada que sinceramente hipnotizarían a cualquiera. Esos ojos, con una tonalidad amarillo verdoso relucían intensamente, poseían una profundidad, que esa noche sólo Naruto podía palpar.

Torpemente, ella se separo un poco del shinobi… el rubio la imito. Inconscientemente se fueron acercando lentamente, hasta que sus labios se tocaron, en dulce beso lleno de cariño, amor y pasión. Se besaron de madrugada, lo que para ellos significaba el primer beso. Nunca antes, habían experimentado de ese modo el cariño de una persona. Fue largo, duradero y francamente tierno. Cuando se rompió, las palabras eran innecesarias, ese acto era como decirse "me gustas, te amo". Cuando sus iradas se encontraron, expresaban, sorpresa, amor, duda, felicidad, esos y muchos otros sentimientos recorrían cada parte de sus cuerpos.

Yakumo, se arrojo sobre el rubio haciendo que cayeran sobre el pasto, con ella encima. "Hay algo que siempre he querido hacer desde que me salvaste…". La mirada inocente de la chica pálida rápidamente cambio por una avergonzada y dudosa, pero aun así continuo. "… quiero... demostrarte cuan agradecida estoy contigo." "¿Qué estás tratando de decir Yaku..." Ella lo beso nuevamente. Naruto se quejó ante su beso, mientras se relajada, la niña kurama profundizo aún más el beso, sus labios se separaron, ella mordió levemente la oreja. "Quiero decir que… Yo quiero recompensártelo de alguna manera."

Sus dedos se dirigieron a su Kimono, abrió un poco la parte superior de su vestido, mostrando un poco de s blanca y una parte de sus pechos. Ella paso un dedo lo largo de sus labios. "Quiero entregarme a ti Naruto…" Naruto reprimió un escalofrío al ver la expresión determinada en sus ojos. "Quiero… quiero entregarte mi virginidad."

"_Su... Su virginidad?_" La poca actividad cerebral de Naruto, se detuvo ante estas cuantas palabras, después de un tiempo, su cerebro por fin pudo reiniciar las funciones que se supone debe realizar. Naruto la miró sin comprender. "Q-que?...", "He dicho que quiero entregarme a ti." Respondio llena de determinación Yakumo. "P-Pero ¿por qué?" Ella puso una mano sobre su pecho y sonrió "Porque te amo. Tú eres la persona que más se ha preocupado por mí. Tú eres la única persona que ha cuidado de mí junto con mis _padres_, Konohamaru y Shizune. Naruto, además de mi "familia" no hay otra persona en la que haya confiado tanto como en ti. Por favor, Naruto esta es la única manera en la que puedo darte las gracias."

Naruto, quedo sorprendido ante la declaración, sus propios sentimientos se revelaron ante su mente, ahora entendía lo que sentía por Yakumo y sabía lo que debía hacer. Sus brazos envolvieron de nueva cuenta el cuerpo de Yakumo. "No, no tienes que hacerlo, porque… porque me he dado cuenta de que yo… yo también te amo Yakumo, te amo", pronuncio el rubio casi en un grito.

Los ojos de Yakumo se inundaron de lágrimas _"el también la amaba, sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, ya no tenía dudas sobre que sus sentimientos eran más que solo un flechazo pasajero, su amor era verdadero" _Ella lo beso una y otra vez, hasta que el aire se hizo necesario. Casi al instante empezó a deslizar su vestido, hasta que Naruto la detuvo. "Realmente quieres esto Yakumo-chan". Ella asintió con la cabeza, en su mente ya no había el menor rastro de duda. "No creo poder encontrar mejor persona que tú, que se preocupe tanto por mí, que me apoye, que me quiera y valore, no tengo ninguna duda, Uzumaki Naruto quiero entregarme ti", pronuncio con una voz que reflejaba todo su amor.

Naruto, dejo a un lado sus inhibiciones. Interiormente, sabía que el también quería esto, no solo amaba a Yakumo, quería demostrárselo, quería hacerla feliz y si esto la complacía, entonces lo haría. Con un movimiento rápido Naruto la beso con fuerza, quería transmitir todo su amor a esa persona a la que amaba con todo su ser. Sus manos recorrían sus cuerpos y el calor del momento se intensificaba. Con una de sus manos el rubio deslizo el kimono violeta de Yakumo hasta su cintura, dejando ver un sujetador de color rosa claro, sin embargo no había tiempo para notar esos detalles, el sujetador pronto desapareció revelando los preciosos senos taza C de la heredera Kurama. Vio a los ojos de Yakumo, como preguntándole si podía continuar, a lo que ella asinto.

Cogió esos redondos senos, que cabían perfectamente en sus manos, eran cálidos y firmes, los amaso durante unos minutos, haciendo que la chica pálida soltara suspiros de placer, cuando acerco sus labios al pezón derecho de la chica, Yakumo soltó un gemido, que expresaba claramente que disfrutaba de aquel acto. Yakumo apretó a Naruto contra su pecho, el rubio entendiendo el mensaje comenzó a amasar su seno izquierdo, mientras daba pequeñas lamidas y suaves mordiscos a su pezón derecho. Luego de un rato cambio de posición repitiendo los mismos movimientos.

Después de un tiempo Yakumo abrió los ojos para mirar a Naruto, él le dio un beso en la frente antes de trasladarse hasta sus labios. Cuando el beso termino, la levanto un poco, tomó su Kimono y lo deslizo totalmente de su cuerpo, dejándola únicamente con unas bragas también rosadas. En los ojos de cada uno se notaba el deseo, la lujuria, pero también un evidente nerviosismo, sobre todos esos sentimientos primaba su amor y cariño infinito.

Yakumo estaba muy sonrojada, era la primera que un hombre miraba su cuerpo con tanto deseo, su vergüenza solo la hacía ver aun más hermosa. Naruto pasó un dedo por las bragas de la chica, al oír su gemido Naruto se detuvo. "Yakumo, si no deseas continuar, me detendré ahora mimo." sugirió Naruto, él la conocía muy bien y no quería que se sintiera presionada a hacer esto porque quería agradecerle, para él su amor era más que suficiente para cubrir cualquier noble acción que realizara durante toda su vid. Ella lo miro a los ojos. "No N-Naruto, yo no quiero que... que pares, quiero llevar esto hasta el final". Ella dijo en voz baja. Su rubor cubría todo su rostro al momento de terminar la frase.

El rubio deslizo la última prenda, sorprendiendo un poco a Yakumo por su repentina acción, así dejo al descubierto el cuerpo de su amada, su piel pálida contrastaba tan bien con su cabello color chocolate, y sus ojos… sus ojos lo hacían perderse en el infinito amor que profesaban. Al momento en que Yakumo iba a hablar, sus palabras fueron remplazadas por un fuerte gemido al sentir como una lengua invadía su cuerpo. La sensación de placer recorrió toda su columna vertebral y se extendió por cada fibra de su cuerpo.

Naruto, daba rápidos besos alrededor de todo su sexo, los gemidos de Yakumo le hacían saber que le gustaba. El rubio coloco sus manos en sus muslos y la levanto levemente, empezó a lamer su clítoris de nuevo. Llevando el cuerpo de Yakumo a nuevos niveles de placer. Naruto le hacía acercarse cada vez más a su clímax. Sintió como su interior comenzaba a calentarse. "Naruto... oh sí... m-más...ah sí... mmm... más por favor!" Yakumo exclamó mientras empezaba a sentir el orgasmo que se avecinaba. La heredera Kurama se quejaba del placer que recibía. Sus ojos estaban en blanco producto del extasis, sus manos se aferraban al pasto para intentar resistir el placer que atravesaba su cuerpo. Cuando el rubio mordió su clítoris ligeramente, la llevo a su límite. "¡Oh, me estoy corri…" no pudo terminar su frase, ya que sus palabras fueron remplazadas por un grito de satisfacción absoluta.

Jadeaba pesadamente ante la oleada de placer que recorrió su cuerpo, sintió como Naruto lamia sus jugos. "Tienes un muy buen sabor Yakumo" declaro Naruto. Mientras Yakumo recuperaba el aliento. Naruto se despojo de sus ropas, revelando a la heredera su cuerpo. Yakumo, que lo miraba, quedo sorprendida al ver las 8 pulgadas del miembro de Naruto, sus ojos se ampliaron y su rubor se oscureció_. "Como va entrar esa cosa en mi"_ pensó con algo de nerviosismo. Él puso su frente sobre la de ella mientras hablaba. "¿Estás lista?" preguntó Naruto mientras miraba a esos ojos que se debatían entre amarillo y verdes. Yakumo le dio una leve inclinación de cabeza en afirmación.

Posiciono su miembro en la entrada de la chica, tomo una fuerte respiración, mientras observaba el nerviosismo de la joven, él también se encontraba nervioso, sabía que le dolería, y eso era lo que menos quería, por ningún motivo permitiría que le hicieran daño, pero en este momento era él quien la lastimaría, eso hizo que su corazón se quebrara. Yakumo al ver la duda en sus ojos, levanto un poco su cuerpo, aunque la acción le daba un poco de vergüenza hablo, "No te preocupes Naruto-kun, quiero esto y además… se que serás gentil" dijo mientras le daba una mirada que indicaba que tenía confianza en él.

Esas palabras alejaron sus miedos, suavemente abrió un poco las piernas pálidas y posiciono su miembro en la entrada de la chica. Respiro profundamente otra vez, antes de empezar a introducir su miembro en ella. Naruto cerró los ojos, mientras sentía las paredes húmedas y calientes alrededor de su pene. Aun así con la poca cordura que le quedaba trataba de reprimir sus deseos. Mentalmente se repetía que debía ser amable. Yakumo tenía los ojos cerrados. La verdad es que no le dolía tanto... hasta que sintió como Naruto golpeaba la barrera que demostraba su inocencia. Apretó los dientes para no gritar de dolor. Naruto la miro con algo de dolor en sus ojos. "Yaku-chan, sujétate a mí, esto te dolerá". Yakumo hizo lo que le dijo y beso su mejilla. Naruto retrocedió hasta que sólo una parte de su pene estaba dentro de ella, empujó hacia adelante con algo más de fuerza.

Yakumo inmediatamente gritó de dolor al sentir como su himen se rompía, sus uñas se enterraban en la piel del chico. Ella apretaba fuertemente los dientes mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Se apoyo en Naruto, sólo quería que el dolor desapareciera. "N-Naruto, por favor, no te muevas." pronuncio con voz débil. Naruto solo la envolvió con sus brazos, mientras besaba el camino recorrían las lágrimas. Después de unos minutos, Yakumo habló, su voz tenia aun un toque de dolor. "Naruto, el dolor se ha reducido, creo que ya puedes empezar a moverte." El asintió y muy lentamente dio marcha atrás. El gemido de placer fue largo y expresivo, ambos sentían una placentera sensación invadir su cuerpos.

_"Su vagina se muy apretada."_ Naruto pensó mientras empujaba poco a poco, para el deleite de Yakumo. El dolor ya se había disminuido drásticamente, pero la sensación de placer iba en aumento. Lentamente Naruto comenzó a acelerar el ritmo, la sensación de éxtasis era total. Luego de un tiempo de aquel movimiento la pareja sentía que su climax se acercaba, "Y-Yakumo, voy a acabar." tartamudeó Naruto mientras trataba de mantener el ritmo. Quería durar tanto como pudiera para que su amada disfrutara tanto como le fuera posible.

"Ahh! Naruto yo también voy a correrme… por favor, no te detengas!" Yakumo gritó al momento en que apretaba el agarre alrededor de su cuello. Acerco más su cuerpo al de él, quería sentir el calor de sus cuerpos unidos. Quería estar lo más cerca posible de su amado. Un grito de éxtasis resonó por toda la montaña, el placer de su segundo orgasmo era más intenso que el primero. Su agarre alrededor del cuello de Naruto se volvió más fuerte, su cuerpo se sacudía con violencia antes las oleadas de placer.

Naruto sintió las paredes de Yakumo apretar alrededor de su miembro, esto lo llevó a terminar. Arremetió hacia adelante una vez más y llegó, inundando completamente el cuerpo de la chica. Un cómodo silencio se apodero del lugar, los amantes apenas se miraban. "Eres tan hermosa." dijo Naruto, al momento en que cogía suavemente la barbilla dándole un beso de amor y cariño. Siguieron besándose un durante un buen rato. Cuando Naruto se retiro del cuerpo de Yakumo, se quedaron hay quietos abrazados contemplando el cielo y disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Por la mente de Naruto pasaba el siguiente pensamiento.

"_Este año no pudo comenzar de una mejor manera, te amo y te protegeré con mi vida, deberás_"

Snif, snif, snif, terminaron viendo felices para siempre, que conmovedor, jajajaja. Bueno ya en serio que les pareció, acepto toda case de criticas especialmente las destructivas, siéntanse libres de comentar. Espero y hayan disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como yo disfrute al escribirlo.


End file.
